Reforming the One
by Triangle Goddess
Summary: After the team capture a new villain, they quickly find that she's not what she seems. And Danny is the only one that notices.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim Ultimate Spider-Man, I do own OC She-Winter/Rebel and all that good stuff

**Notes: **Rebel is Bucky's granddaughter and was kidnapped when she was seven and trained and mind wiped and brain washed like the Winter Soldier was, but then was sold to Osborne, and then he went Goblin and Doc Oc has control over her now. Also, big shout out to Clockwork's Apprentice for picking the title. I don't know what I would do without her, honestly.

**Reforming the One**

**Third Person:**

Spider-Man looked inside the cell with an uneasy feeling. They had caught the girl after she tried killing Spider-Man. Then again, when did that not happen?

She had a domino mask that hid the tip of her scar that reached from the corner of her eye to the corner of her mouth, just barely grazing her upper lip. She had brown hair put in a long braid down her back. She wore a dark blue tank top with black jeans, combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her belt and (explosive) toys, along with her specially made adamantium knife had been confiscated, and was being held in the armory. And since her gloves were fingerless, you could easily see the metal fingers gleaming on her right hand as they caught the dim light of her cell. She was staring at him. Nothing more, nothing less. She hadn't spoken a single word since they put her in there.

Unlike al of the other villains that Spidey and his team had caught, she was put in a small cell with a bed in the corner. He shivered as she continued to stare. It was as if she was able to see into his soul and tear it apart with _just _her eyes. Knowing she had done minor damage to the team, even managing to scratch Power Man with her knife, he wouldn't be surprised if she was imagining that now.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, just staring at her while she stared at him, but it was apparently long enough that Iron Fist felt the need to lead him away, glancing over his shoulder at the girl as he pushed his Web Headed friend.

She had started looking at the wall in front of her, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

* * *

"I'm just saying, dude," Nova said. They were in the Mission Room, all seated around the gray, metal table. "She's nuts."

"I just wanna know how she was able to actually cut me," Power Man said, rubbing his hurt forearm where the adamantium had struck. Danny put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we could find out more about her in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database," he suggested. White Tiger scoffed.

"Fury already did, and there was nothing on her. He's getting super frustrated, too. She hasn't spoken a word, and it's been a week since we caught her. I would be frustrated just as much as him."

"Then why aren't you?" Nova said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, but the couldn't see it because of the mask. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I have other things to worry about, and she's locked away. There's no way she's gonna get out."

"Yeah, but I'm feeling more of a stalker-vibe coming off of her," Spidey said with a shudder.

"That's probably because she specifically targeted you out of the five of us," Iron Fist stated, a small frown coming across his face. "Her mission was you; not us."

"That's a comforting thought," Spider-Man said sarcastically. Iron Fist smiled slightly.

"Well, it has been a rough day, and it's getting late. We could all use our rest. Goodnight everyone," He said before leaving, waving slightly as he did so.

To get to Iron Fist's room, you had to go through the halls that had the cells that held the bad guys. Under normal circumstances he usually ignored the villains.

But these weren't normal circumstances.

As he was walking past She-Winter's room he couldn't help but glance at her. He expected her to be sitting up and staring at the wall, or at the people that passed the cell. Instead he found that she was in the floor in a tangle of bed sheets. She was drenched in sweat and her breathing was ragged as she gripped the floor as best as she could. She was mumbling things under her breath, and every now and then she would let out a small cry as she rolled to her side. She looked to be in pain, but Iron Fist knew it was nothing physical. Probably just mentally.

He wanted to rush in and help her, but that would be helping the bad guy, and if he did that, everyone would question his loyalties, so instead he just continued walking forward.

Danny had never really thought about villains getting nightmares. It just seemed like it never happened. Then again, this had been the first time he had seen a villain sleep.

Needless to say, with his now overactive mind, he didn't get much sleep.

* * *

Three months.

That's how long it had been since they caught She-Winter. Many things about her had changed. For instance, she had stopped analyzing Spider-Man every time he walked by. Instead, she just stared at the spot in between her feet, memorizing the creases in the sheets, or at her metal hand. He brow was always furrowed because she was always deep in thought, as if trying to remember stuff that was long forgotten. Who knows? She probably was. After all, the team had no way of knowing.

Iron Fist walked past She-Winter's cell almost every night, and each time she was either thinking or sleeping, going through a nightmare. This time, she was just thinking. He heard her stomach growl, but she paid no mind to it. Instead she just sat there, mumbling to herself.

Danny didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he eventually found himself in her cell next to her with his arm outstretched, hand clutching an apple. She looked at him in surprise, and cautiously took the apple. As he was leaving, she did something no one, especially him, expected.

"Thank you."

Iron Fist didn't know what to say. She had finally spoken after three long months. Her slightly raspy voice (from lack of talking, no doubt) was only filled with gratitude. There seemed to be no hate or resentment or sadness at all.

He turned his head towards her and nodded before leaving.

* * *

"I have to speak with you."

Iron Fist turned his head towards She-Winter. She had gotten off of her bed and walked up to the blue force field holding her inside. Iron Fist stopped walking and turned.

"About?"

"Me. My name...I remember it is Evangeline. I was trained by...HYDRA...and was sold to the eight armed man with bad hair."

Iron Fist raised an eyebrow. Sold? That would explain her mission against Spider-Man. And what did she mean by she remembers? Did she forget her name before? If so, why, and how? There were so many questions swirling through his mind, but nevertheless he kept a straight face and went with a simple question,

"Did you forget your name before?"

Evangeline pursed her lips and nodded slowly, as if trying to find the right words to say. She did that for a full minute before answering.

"Yes, but by force. I don't remember how...And I don't remember much of my past, either."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Simple...You are the only one that has listened so far."

Iron Fist never knew an answer like that could be so simple, but also extremely complex.

* * *

She-Winter sighed as she brought her knees to her chest. She was bored. Without any orders given there was really nothing to do. She also felt conflicted about her mission. She didn't know if she should or shouldn't finish Spider-Man. End him like she ended all of those other people that HYDRA and Osborne wanted dead. The only thing stopping her was one question:

Why?

Why did they want Spider-Man killed, why did they want all those other people killed, why did they always put her in a big, glass, cold chamber after every mission even though she did her job and did it good? Why was it always so cold in there? Why could she never remember anything after those splitting headaches that were given to her through some weird machine?

This is usually what she thought about. The reason her brow was always furrowed and her eyes were lost, as if searching for something. She always had doubts that what she was searching for wasn't hers, but who else would it point to? All of those weird dreams never explained anything, they just showed her random stuff.

Then she got an idea.

Maybe it would be easier if she saw who she was. Maybe everything would just click into place, maybe...Maybe she would remember.

So, having these thoughts in mind, she slowly peeled away her slightly ripped mask to reveal big, brown eyes that were sunken in ever so slightly. She bit her lip and looked at her reflection in her drink left over from lunch.

She hadn't realized that it had been a while since she saw it. Instead of just her eyes, it was her whole face that was slightly sunken in. Her scar seemed more pronounced as she gently traced it with her real hand. Then she stopped looking in her water and looked at her hands, side by side.

What had happened to her real hand? How did she lose it? She enjoyed the way it looked, but didn't like the fact that she had absolutely no feeling in that hand. She had so many unanswered questions. Hell, she didn't even know what she liked or disliked or anything about herself, other than her getting trained and sold. She remembered a few people she had killed over the years, but other than that, nothing much.

But lately, because she hadn't been put in the Chamber, she had a mind of her own. She was able to worry about stuff that wasn't mission related. It felt nice not having that nagging voice in her head, always screaming for blood.

She wondered what it would be like to have that feeling all the time. After all, she liked it here. She didn't plan on escaping any time soon.

* * *

Iron Fist hummed slightly as he walked down the hall, carrying a tray of food. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that was supposed to do it got injured, so it was just kind of random at the moment. He was taking it to She-Winter's room.

When he got there he could hear her humming a little song. He looked in and found that her mask had been discarded, and was lying on the floor, while she was lying on her back, looking at the ceiling, playing with random strands of her long, brown hair. Iron Fist smiled slightly as he took the force field down, walked in, and brought it back up. That entire process took two seconds.

"Hello," she said, not bothering to look at him.

"Namaste," he replied. "I brought you food," he held out the tray slightly, and she sat up. He walked over and handed it to her, and she gave him a sincere gaze, but other than that, she showed no emotion.

"Thanks," she said, taking the tray. He nodded and began to leave, but was stopped by Evangeline pulling on his arm. Once she realized what she did, she quickly let go and looked away. He gave her a confused look.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. The brown-eyed girl bit her lip slightly before finally shaking her head. Iron it was a lie. Someone like her wouldn't make one so obvious, though. So, as he walked out, he 'accidentally' dropped his iPod and headphones before quickly leaving her be.

She didn't know he had done it on purpose. She was about to call out, but decided that curiosity would take over. So instead, she picked it up and pressed play. She could vaguely hear the noise coming from the ear buds, and picked them up carefully before placing them in her ears. She smiled at the sound.

* * *

"Danny, what have you been thinking? She's a villain, you're a hero. You have to stop being the nice guy," Sam said as they walked through school that day. Danny frowned slightly.

"The sharpest weapon is the kind and gentle spirit."

Nova groaned in protest. He never understood his friend's Fortune Cookie Comments. He was tired of them. But by the tone of Danny's voice, it was simple to understand what was happening.

Danny was starting to like She-Winter.

* * *

The Team frowned as they walked to their respective rooms. It was three in the morning, and they were soaked to the bone as thunder boomed outside, as if mocking the soggy heroes. Danny was pretty indifferent about it, though. But as he was walking to his room, he heard a small squeal, and some whimpering. As he passed She-Winter's cell the mystery of the noise ended.

She was in the only free corner, curled up with her knees against her chest. Her hands were over her ears, and she was crying. And for the first time since he had met her, Danny saw fear. Complete and utter fear. It was obvious to him then that she wasn't quite in the present at the moment.

Danny pursed his lips. Should he help her? She was the bad guy after all. But it was also the right thing to do...Danny sighed and shook his head before walking in, his nicer side getting the better of him.

Instead of approaching She-Winter head on like most people would, Danny approached her as if she was a wild animal. In a way, he guessed she was.

Another crack of thunder and she was hyperventilating, clawing at her ears as tears started falling down. She didn't even seem to register the fact that he was right in front of her now.

Danny knelt down and gripped her shoulders tightly, shaking her slightly. He was worried, despite was his instincts were telling him.

"Hey," he said softly, trying to get her attention. But she just stared into space. Iron Fist frowned.

"Pay attention to my voice," he said. She-Winter snapped her head up as she slowly came back to the present.

"T-the-the labs...The t-training..." she stuttered out. She was trembling as she quickly grabbed onto Iron Fists wrists with a vice grip. Just when she was slowly starting to calm down, another crack of thunder came, making her shrink back. Iron Fist, not wanting her to go off of the deep end, pulled her into an embrace.

He rocked her back and forth as she continued to cry and tremble. He was surprised. She always seemed calm and deadly, but now? She was vulnerable. So he might as well make good use of it.

"Tell me what you remember," he instructed, stroking her back as he did so. He needed to keep her mind in the present. He noticed the nightmares every time, but he never really realized how much mental trauma she could have been through.

"The l-labs and experiments, a-and training and i-isolation," she said through her sobs. Iron Fist didn't dare interrupt her as she went into full detail of what had happened. That could make it worse. She talked about the training and the Chamber she slept in in between missions, and of something about a fire. Then she mumbled something about a giant green man and a Viking. That seemed to calm her down some, because she eventually fell asleep.

Iron Fist sat there for a few more minutes, just holding her. She was thin, but not unbearably thin, and her hair, though he expected the rough and dirty, was somehow clean and soft. But he didn't really think about it much as he carefully picked her up and placed her on her bed. He then took out his MP3 player and clicked play, putting the earphones in She-Winter's ears. He put the music player in the space on the pillow that She-Winter's head didn't take up, and quickly left.

* * *

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. Those months turned into one entire year. At this point, She-Winter and Iron Fist had become friends of sorts. The only reason she was walking with him to the debriefing room now was because he had talked to Fury, who, after much consideration amd forcing Danny to swear nothing bad would happen, and the entire team keeping a close eye on her, she was allowed to go on one mission with the team. If she screwed up, she wouldn't be let out ever again.

"What is she doing here?!" Nova demanded, standing up angrily. Evangeline didn't seem phased at all. In fact, she was as emotionless as ever, but on the inside, there was doubt and worry.

"Stand down, Nova," Fury said, walking in.

"Is this gonna be permanent?" Spider-Man asked. "I mean, I'm all for second chances, but come on, Nick."

"We'll see how it goes. But for now, you're going to have to trust each other."

"How are we supposed to do that when she was on a rampage a little over a year ago?" Power Man asked.

"We'll just have to see, won't we? Any who, the Goblin and Doctor Octopus have escaped, and have made themselves known."

"Where are they?" Evangeline and Spidey asked in unison. Spidey glared from under his mask, but the girl didn't seem to even notice, let alone care. She was to focused on Fury's next words. Fury let out a long sigh.

"In New York, causing chaos for some unknown reason. It's you're job to take 'em down. Go. And Rebel," Fury said. Evangeline turned.

"Stay in control."

Rebel, formerly known as She-Winter, nodded, and ran off with the rest of her team.

* * *

Rebel stared at Iron Fist's limp body in disbelief. Goblin had nailed him pretty good, and he was bleeding pretty badly. Rebel ignored everything around her. The fighting, the extremely injured team, the ash that was threatening to choke her with every breath she took. All she was focused on was Iron Fist's well being, and right now, he was not doing well. He was extremely pale, and was on the verge of life and death.

But she blamed herself.

If she hadn't been so focused on Doc Oc then he wouldn't have had to jump in front of her. He wouldn't have gotten hurt. Maybe it would have been better to stay in her cell. Better yet, maybe she could just-

"It has been a while, She-Winter. Are you ready to come home?" Goblin asked, spreading his arms out. He had a creepy, malicious grin on his face, but Rebel kept a straight face. She didn't even act like she was worried for Danny. She just slowly stood up, knife in hand. She slowly turned towards Goblin and slowly started walking towards him, completely calm.

The Team on the other hand, was starting to feel betrayed. From their point of view, Rebe-She-Winter was going back to the dark side. She left Iron Fist out in the open and completely defenseless. She was going _back. _Nova cursed, but the others cursed on the inside. Needless to say, it was a surprise when they saw Rebel attack instead of take Goblin's outstretched hand.

She went straight for his chest. This took Goblin slightly by surprise as she cut his chest. She jumped off of him and slid in between his legs to his back, and started beating him up again. She was to fast for him to keep track of. But one of the things they noticed was that Oc made no move to help Goblin. He just sort of stood off to the side. Goblin flared with anger at that, but he would pay Oc for his _services _later. At the moment, he had to stop his property. He grabbed her by the wrist-her real one-and took the knife. He then slammed her against the pavement, having a vice like grip on her wrist. Then he threw her into Doctor Octopus, a frown ruining his features even more than they already were.

Rebel groaned as she started getting up, using her upper body only for the moment, but fell right back down Her wrist was broken, and her fake hand was busted to hell. But if she was gonna go down, she was gonna go down with a fight, protecting the ones she considered her friends. Especially the one she considered more than a friend.

She stood up, quite unsteadily, and limped over to Iron Fist, getting in the best fighting stance she could muster. Goblin just cackled as he tossed Rebel's knife over his shoulder. She herself, just wiped some blood off of the corner of her mouth.

"Come with me. You know you just love being controlled," Goblin tried to persuade. Rebel narrowed her eyes.

"If I wanted to be controlled I would have come back. There were multiple times I could have escaped."

"I'm sure there were," Goblin smirked and tackled Rebel in one swift move his hand at her throat. Rebel glanced to the sides, quickly searching the rubble for anything she could have used for a weapon. Goblin laughed, a crazed glaze in his piercing red eyes. Just when Rebel started to see black, Goblin was blasted off of her by Nova. She turned onto her stomach and climbed on her knees, coughing. She could taste the metalic blood in her mouth. Goblin frowned.

"As much as I would love to have my slave back, I'm afraid I have to leave now," he stated, hopping on his glider. He flew away, cackling as he did so. Rebel sighed.

Spider-Man ran over to Rebel, Power Man going to Iron Fist. He helped the former villain up, slinging an arm around his shoulder. She held her bad wrist close to her chest as Spider-Man supported her. Power Man was carrying Danny bridal style, and the others were detaining Oc, along with ten other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Typical S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You okay?" Spider-Man asked.

"I will answer that when the dizziness goes away," Rebel answered. She coughed up a few more drops of blood, making her wince.

All of a sudden, white hot pain flashed behind Rebel's eyes. It was bad enough to make her fall to her knees, clutching her head. Images from her past flashed in her mind so quickly she blacked out.

* * *

When Rebel woke up she found that she was not in her cell like she expected. Instead, she was laying in a bed with crisp sheets. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into the light, memories forcing there way into her mind.

_Evangeline gasped for air as she sat up. There were bright lights and a bunch of men in white coats around her. Her head hurt like nobody's tried getting up, but she was restrained to the bed, and with good reason. Someone was building a hand where her real one used to be._

_"W-where am I?" She croaked._

"-Bel! Rebel, come on, snap out of it!"

Rebel blinked a couple of times, letting her vision clear. She sat up and backed against the wall that the head of the bed was next to, panting and shaking. At the foot of the bed was Spider-Man, and in the bed next to hers was Iron Fist.

Rebel took the small amount of time she had to asses her injuries. Busted torso, broken wrist, and a headache. She glanced over at Iron Fist. He was so beat up he needed a breathing mask. Rebel on the other hand, was tearing out the IV in her arm with the hand that wasn't in a cast. She sighed and groaned, rubbing her face with her fixed hand.

"How long?" She asked. Her voice was scratchy and raw, and it hurt a little bit, but she didn't care.

"Two days. You were beat up pretty badly. A few broken ribs, a concussion, broken wrist, all that good stuff. You did good out there. We honestly expected you to turn. For that, uh, we're sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I honestly wouldn't have trusted me then if I were you either. How's Danny?"

"He's getting better. Doc said he should be waking up in a few days. But thanks to his magic chi or whatever he heals faster than the normal human."

"Good," Rebel let out a sigh of relief.

"So...What happened? I mean like, when we were coming back here. You just sorta collapsed."

"I..." Rebel sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "I saw memories. Well, images, but enough. I...I don't exactly remember my past all that well. There were a lot of memory wipes and brainwashing back then."

"Well, that's a pretty picture. Anyway, the main reason I came in here to see you was to let you know you had company," he looked towards the door where two men walked in. "Meet Captain America and Bucky, formerly known as the-"

"-Winter Soldier," Rebel finished. Spidey chuckled nervously and stood up.

"Well, I'm just gonna go and do whatever it is I think I need to do to make this feel less awkward," he said as he walked out the door. Rebel smiled slightly, but it was exchanged for a look of surprise when Cap pulled her into a bone crushing hug that made her wince, but she didn't protest.

"Wh...What?" She asked after he pulled away. Cap smiled.

"I've known you since you were in diapers. I tried looking out for you, but we never expected HYDRA to burn down your house. Anyway, this, as you know, is Bucky. He's your grandfather," he said. Rebel whistled.

"You look decent for a ninety year old man."

"Ninety-six, actually," Bucky replied. Rebel smirked.

"Well, uh, name's Rebel, or Evangeline. Whichever you prefer. I honestly don't care as long as it isn't She-Winter."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So, how-"

He was cut off by Cap's sudden movement as he put his hand on his ear. He .

"Got it. Sorry, Eve, we gotta run. Avengers business," Cap said. Rebel shrugged.

"Just do what you have to do. It's not exactly like I'm gonna go anywhere."

Cap and Bucky smiled one last time before leaving. When she was sure that they, and the team, were not watching, she pulled up a chair next to Danny's bed and sighed.

"You know..." she said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "A lot of people would have just given up on me. Treat me like a villain instead of a person. You were the only one give a shit..." Rebel picked Danny's hand up amd squeezed it. "I...I can't thank you enough for that..."

* * *

When the rest of the team quietly turned the corner, what they saw made them almost 'awe' in unison.

Rebel was sitting next to Danny's bed, her hamd clutching his. But she had fallen asleep, so now her head was resting next to his stomach area.

Every time the team had seen her sleep, it was never peaceful. There was always one thing keeping her from getting a perfect night of sleep. But this time she was peaceful. Her slightly sunken eyes were closed, and she was drooling just a tiny bit. Her breathing was calm, rhytmatic. For once since they had met her, she seemed content.

"That's the most adorable thing I've seen in a long time," Spidey commented. The others nodded in agreement and quietly left. But not before snapping a few pictures.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Danny?" Evangeline asked. Today was her first day of high school with the rest of the team. Danny smiled and nodded.

"You will do fine. Don't worry about it."

It had been a few months since the Goblin fight, so now her wrist was healed, amd thanks to some S.H.I.E.L.D. tech, her metal hand was in camouflage mode, and it also hid the scar on her face. Evamgeline smiled and sighed.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Evangeline and Danny laughed as they sat togethet in a booth. They didn't have enough money for two meals so they ended up sharing on, along with the milkshake it came with. Danny had somehow gotten ketchup on his nose.

She wiped it off with a napkin, still giggling as she did so. Danny looked her in the eye, a small smile on his face. She blushed and looked away slightly. Danny chuckled and moved the food towards the wall before tilting Evangeline's head, staring into her big, brown eyes, and finally kissed her. She was surprised by this at first, but quickly got over it. The only reasons either of them broke apart was because they needed to breathe, and many people had begun watching.

However, before any of them could comment, there was whooping outside. They whipped their heads aroumd to look out the window.

Peter and Sam were wooping, Ava was smiling, and Luke was giving them a thumbs up. Evangeline laughed, and Danny blushed. He only got redder when Sam and Peter started chanting for an encore.

"Well, we can't jusy leave them hanging, now can we?" Evangeline stated with a smirk. Danny smiled.

"No. No we cannot."

And those were just the first of many.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's a wrap! I left off like that so you could have fun with your own imaginations, so have fun with that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

**~SoN~**


End file.
